The present technology relates to a data receiving circuit, and particularly to a data receiving circuit, a data transmitting circuit, a data transmitting and receiving device, a data transmission system, and a data receiving method for bidirectional transmission using a differential signal and an in-phase signal.
In related art, a device for communicating data at high speed using serial transfer has been realized. For example, as such a device, a device transmitting a differential signal using a pair of signal lines has been realized (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 10-145436 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1), for example).
In the transmission of the differential signal using the pair of signal lines, high-speed data transfer is performed from a device (source device) on a transmitting side to a device (sync device) on a receiving side using the differential signal. In addition, in this transmission, data is transmitted from the sync device to the source device by transmission and reception of an in-phase signal via the pair of signal lines through which the differential signal is transmitted.